young justice chapter1
by SuperMagic2002
Summary: there's a new girl in town... who is she?


**CHAPTER 1: NEW GIRL**

**My first fan fiction ever, really exited! Ok ok ok… back to the story: warning! Rated T for language, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! And I think that's it… ON TO THE STORY!**

It was a boring morning, Zatanna was floating in the middle of the room meditating or sleeping… no one really could tell, Raquel was in Kaldur's arm asleep on the couch while Kaldur was watching TV, Dick was help M'gann with the food, Artemis and Wally were well… like always, arguing about some stupid and pointless thing, Roy was checking over his arrows and his bow, Jaime was in his room probably talking to himself, and Barda was in the training room with Connor.

There was nothing to do, and there had been no mission for a whole week, no villains to beat and no world to safe.

At that moment Barda and Jaime came in.

"OK! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU BITCH!" Wally yelled at Artemis.

"You are such an IDIOT, BAYWHACH!" Retorted Artemis.

"Calm down both of you, you're going to wake up Raquel…" Kaldur said, as he held her closer.

Wally and Artemis looked at each other, they continued to fight but in their 'inside' voices.

"It's all your fault that we failed the training exercise yesterday, Baywatch!"

"No it's not! Your damn arrow missed to target, for the millionth time!"

"My arrows never miss!"

Their arguing went on and on and on.

Barda looked at Jaime with a questionable face. "It's ok, they argue all the time." He answered an unasked question.

Barda reapplied with an okay, she wasn't sure if she should do something about the fighting or not… when it came to things like this she always asked Jaime, well because he was her boyfriend…

"OH! I have an idea! Kaldur wake up Raquel, and Wally and Artemis stop fighting!" Squealed M'gann.

"Anything for you gorgeous." Flirted Wally, only to get a slap upside the head from Artemis. "oww"

Kaldur hesitated to wake Raquel up for a moment, she just looked so peaceful while she slept, then M'gann shot his a glare sending shivers down his spine, Kaldur then turned his head back to Raquel as he shook her slowly, as Raquel woke up she looked up and smiled as the first thing she saw was Kaldur looking down and smiling back at her.

"Hey" Raquel said quietly.

"Oh good your awake! EVERYONE IN A CIRCLE DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" M'gann 'yelled'.

No one ask questions they all just ran to go get a seat on the floor, when M'gann wanted something really badly and she orders you to do something, you don't disobey.

"Ok, Now we are going to-" Started M'gann but just then Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, Zatara (he is not Dr. Fate) Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern (Hal Gordon) came in the room everyone looked at them then they saw something move in the background then Wally spoke up.

"HEY! What's behind you guys?!" Asked Wally.

Superman frowned.

"Come out!" shouted Batman.

"NO!" a girl shouted.** (1)**

Batman had to go get the person, or girl…

He came back with the girl with long 'back length' wavy ebony hair and ice blue eyes, she was wearing a black t-shirt with the family red S crest on it and dark brown boots and jean-like cargo pants and on her hands, black gloves that ended in the middle of her fingers and her wrist, she looked like a female Superboy for crying out loud!

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why do I have to be here again?" she asked with attitude. **(2)**

Everyone looked at her weirdly, then back at superman.

"Because, your joining their team" Said superman with a bitter voice. **(3)**

The girl huffed and lined ageist the wall.

"EVIL!" yelled superman, and he flew out the room. **(4)**

Batman turned to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why doesn't he like me?" **(5) **she asked in an annoyed/sad voice,she jerked out of Batman's hand and turned to the team. "Am Sky-Ee, were is Superboy?" she asked only to get confused faces. **(6)**

"Hi" Came a voice out of the crowed.** (7)**

Everyone turned to look at superboy who was looking at the girl.

The girl smiled and floated over to where superboy was, she smelled the air, she raised an eyebrow. "Your part off Lex Luthor?" she asked. **(8)**

Superboy tensed up, he hated when this kind of stuff came up. "Ya" he said looking up and down at the girl **(9)**, sadly he stop a bit too low and the girl noticed.

"Am fine thank you, up here!" she said as she pointed to her eyes. **(10)**

"TALK IN ENGLISH!" the team yelled at the same time, the two looked at them, then back to one another, batman sighted, he dug into his utility belt and took out a metal collar.

Sky-El's eyes widened, she backed away till her back git the wall shaking her head violently. "NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. **(11)**

"Sky-El, its ok, it's a translator so the team so the team can understand you, you'll have to wear it until you can speak English, Connor will teach you." Said Batman trying to calm her down, Sky-El raised an eyebrow at the name 'Connor'. "Kon-El" She let out and 'owww' and came down.

The team looked at Superboy, they didn't know where to start.

"What was she saying?" asked KF now a bit annoyed.

"She said her name was Sky-El, she knows am part of Lex Luther and she's my sister, so she's also from Lex's DNA…" Superboy trailed off, in the thoughts of having a sister.

Sky-El was adjusting the collar, she struggled but then got it, she looked at the team with the same frown Superboy did.

"Am not Part of Lex…" she trailed off, she looked at Superboy who really didn't get the whole 'sister-brother' thing. "I am a clone as well, of Cad- the league said I have to join your team, my anger gets the better of me and Batman thought you could help me with that, like you did with Superboy, and they have to keep an eye on me." Sky-El said, her voice raw, she looked at the team who looked a bit shocked, it took time to get Superboy under control, and her case seemed harder.

Batman cleared his throat. "Umm, she will go on missions with you, but she needs a superhero name and an earth name," he said, he looked at Superboy. "Connor?"

Sky-El shifted at the sound of the name 'Connor' she didn't like it, she liked Kon-El better, it sounded… right.

Everyone turned to Superboy who chocked an eyebrow, he thought. "What about Skyler for your earth name?"

She thought about it. "Why not." She said not really caring, she didn't 'love' it… but it was alright.

"And her superhero name?" asked KF.

"What are your ability's?" asked Superboy, still not understanding how she was his sister but didn't have Lex's DNA.

Skyler didn't really want to list her abilities, but she had to. "Well, I have… super-hearing, x-ray vision, super-strength, and I can leap a building in a single bounce."

**SUPERBOY'S MIND**

_**Ok, so she's like me… so that makes her my sister? I really do NOT understand any of this, I'll ask later. What are we going to do with her? is she going to stay at the cave? Is she really joining the team? Will I have to babysit?! Maybe I shou- **_

"SUPERBOY!" shouted Zatanna practically in his ear.

Superboy snapped out of his thoughts and many questions and looked back at the girl. "Supergirl." That's all he said.

The team was in shock and then…

"NO! NO! NO!" someone shouted, it was superman, he had heard the whole thing (no surprise there). "SHE IS NOT WORTHY OF THE NAME AND SHE IS EVIL! SHE WILL TRY TO KILL ME! SHE'S A CLONE OF CADMUS! SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!" he yelled.

Sky-El lined agents the wall, she ducked her head and closed her eye, she folded her arms and sighted. "Forget it, am out." And with that she saluted with two fingers, and walked out like a boss (I JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!).

Batman glared at Superman with a 'oh-your-so-dead-after-this' glare, Superman whimpered and flew out the cave as fast he could.

Batman went to talk to the girl, he checked the zeta tube's 2nd last destination… Metropolis, and so Batman send out to find her.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Batman came back with Skyler, who had Batman supporting her with an arm and didn't look to well, she looked like she was going to throw up.

Everyone raced over.

"What happened?" asked Aqualad taking Skyler away from Batman.

"She didn't want to come back… I had to use-" Batman was about to say what happened that got her that way, but was cut off by Robin.

"I DIDN'T!"

"I had to…"

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, we'll get her to the medical bay."

Superboy took Skyler to the Medical Bay not really caring what Robin and Batman were talking about, all he needed to do was get Skyler to the Medical Bay, STAT.

The rest of the team (not Robin) followed behind Superboy, once they were out of site, Robin turned to Batman and glared at him. "You didn't have to use Kryptonite." He said bitterly.

"Well it was that or get pummelled to death." Batman said sarcastically, and left… he wondered if Skyler being in the team was a good idea.

**Am sorry if you didn't like the whole Krptonian language thing, but here's the translation!:**

**1: No!**

**2: Why do I have to be here again?**

**3: Because, you're joining their team**

**4: EVIL!**

**5: Why doesn't he like me?**

**6: Am Sky-El, where is Superboy**

**7: Hi**

**8: Your part of Lex Luther?**

**9: Ya**

**10: Am fine thank you, up here!**

**11: NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!**

**Well that's that for chapter 1. You have NO idea how many time I went over it and changed it! The first time it was too child- like, the second time was just weird, the third time was just wrong, the fourth times just was messed up and didn't make sense, and the last time (this time) I think I got it right.**


End file.
